Neko Shinigami
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: Un extraño gato se interpone en el camino. Unos extaños sueños. Un extraño shinigami, y un pasado que muchos quicieran olvidar. [ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NAKURU O esto es para ti ]


**Neko: Shinigami**

** Yu-Gi-Oh - Seto x Joey **

**Universo Alterno**

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

Iba tan en sí mismo corriendo, que al doblar por el callejón, no vio aquellas cajas. Las cuales se llevo por delante, desparramándolas. El golpe lo había hecho caer al piso, sobre algunas de ellas. Cuando quiso levantarse, escucho un gran quejido, provenientes de entre ellas .

Miro su reloj, no tenia tiempo para averiguar, llegaría tarde a su trabajo, y su jefe se daría el gusto de despedirlo. Intento alejarse lo más rápido posible, pero el quejido se hizo más doloroso.

Dio un gran suspiro, y se volvió hacia aquellas cajas. Busco entre ellas, para encontrarse con pequeñas manchitas de sangre. Siguió buscando, hasta encontrar una pequeña cola. Al terminar de sacar una de las más grandes, ante él, había un gato castaño oscuro, lastimado en una de sus patas delanteras, y poseía algunos rasguños en su cabeza.

Apenas los ojos de este se posaron en aquel muchacho, sus ojos azulados, lo miraron con indiferencia. Para luego mirar al frente como si no pasara nada.

- Hola amigo ... – intento acercare, pero el gato movió sus patas, como intentándolo rasguñar, pero era inútil, parecía exhausto, y muy dolorido - .. Quieto ... no te lastimare – Un gran estruendo se escucho no muy lejos, llovería en cualquier momento - ... no puedo dejarte aquí ... amigo ... – bufo mientras se sacaba su chaqueta verde, y lo envolvía a pesar de la resistencia - ... Llegare tarde ... llegare tarde ... – decía mientras salía corriendo hasta el restaurante de dos cuadras mas adelante.

Al llegar, ya se había largado a llover, por lo cual estaba empapado. Entro por la puerta trasera, entro a los vestidores, y frente a su loker, saco su uniforme. Un traje de pantalón negro, camisa blanca y un ridículo moño rojo.

- Llegas tarde ... Wheeler ...!!! – la voz de su jefe, se escucho a la entrada del cuarto

- Lo lamento ... no volverá a suceder ... – trato de ocultar el bulto dentro de su casillero, pero el dueño, lo jalo del brazo arrinconándolo contra la pared

- Sabes ... lo que sucedía si llegabas tarde ... otra vez ... – el hombre, semi pelado, con un gran bigote, sonreía maliciosamente, mientras el agarre del brazo se convertía en una caricia atrevida

- Señor ... debo trabajar ... si me disculpa ... – Joey Wheeler, un muchacho rubio, de ojos color miel, sabia que ese tipo no tenia buenas intenciones. Y Justo hoy , tenia que estar solo con ese hombre en aquel lugar.

- Te tengo otro trabajo ... – el hombre acaricio su mejilla, mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios, saboreándose. Cosa que al rubio no le gusto - ... Si te portas bien ... seré bueno contigo ...y te pagare solo por trabajar una hora ...

- Que insinúa??? – el rubio se mostró molesto. Sabia que quería decirle.

- Eres muy bonito ... – su mano quedo en sus caderas, las cuales empezaron a hacer un movimiento suave - ... y tienes un cuerpo muy bien formado ... puedes trabajar en otra cosa ... y cobrarías mucho mejor que un simple mozo – el hombre se fue acercando a su rostro. Joey quiso alejarlo, pero sujeto sus manos, y con su pierna, logró trastabillarlo y tirarlo al piso, dejándolo indefenso debajo de su cuerpo robusto. Abrió sus ojos con miedo y desesperación, ese hombre lo violaría ahí mismo. Pero el grito desesperado de su atacante lo desconcertó. El hombre se levanto sujetándose el rostro, el cual se podía observar un pequeño hilillo de sangre. Joey se sentó de la impresión, pegándose a la pared. No entendía que sucedía. Cuando el hombre mostró su rostro, presentaba unas marcas de garras a lo largo de su cara. Los ojos de este, demostraban furia. El rubio tembló – Maldito animal ... como entraste ...!?!?!? – grito desesperado, mientras retrocedía apoyándose en la pared. En ese mismo instante, llegaron el resto de los empleados. Sorprendiéndose al ver el estado del dueño.

Joey miro hacia un costado, y allí estaba aquel gato. Su posición era de ataque, sus pelos estaban erizados hasta la punta de la cola. Sus ojos estaban en forma horizontal, demostraban enojo. El gruñido de este, ante la intención de sus compañeros en acercarse, lo sacaron de su shock.

Ignorando las preguntas y los gritos, tomo al gato, sus cosas, y salió corriendo bajo la lluvia. Corrió por la avenida principal, sin mirar a nadie, ni a nada, hasta que sus piernas fallaron y callo en un gran charco de agua. Quedo unos minutos allí, llorando, abrazando su mochila.

Se levanto lentamente, encontrándose en uno de los parques de la zona. Buscando refugio bajo uno de los árboles, se quedo hasta calmar su corazón, y sus lagrimas. Haciéndolo inútilmente, el recuerdo desagradable volvía a su mente. Sus problemas se duplicaban, ahora no tendría trabajo, y tampoco como pagar la renta de la pensión. Y mucho menos, para comer.

Fue resbalándose hacia el suelo húmedo, para que dar sus rodillas a la par de su pecho. Abrazándolas. Cerro sus ojos, quedándose dormido bajo la llovizna fría. Su cuerpo solo se dejo llevar por la posición incomoda, calándolo, dejándolo inconsciente.

--------------------------

Despertó pesadamente, en una cama suave de sabanas de seda azul. Sus ojos se acostumbraron al resplandor de la habitación. El sol entraba por la gran ventana.

Se sentó, refregándose los ojos, aun estaba un poco adolorido. Cuando intento bajarse de esa cama, se dio cuenta que no llevaba su ropa, sino un pijama negro, también de seda.

Se sorprendió y se sonrojó. No sabia donde se encontraba ni como había llegado allí.

Salió descalzo de aquella habitación, encontrándose en un pasillo largo. Cubierto por una alfombra roja, y paredes con cuadros de paisajes hermosos. Camino despacio, sin hacer ruido. Mirando por todos lados, en señal de alguna persona.

Llego hasta unas escaleras, de caoba oscura, la cual daba una gran vuelta hasta llegar a una gran biblioteca. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, el lugar estaba cubiertos por estantes de libros, desde el techo hasta el suelo. Grandes tamaños, pequeños, viejos y nuevos, cubrían las paredes.

Un gran ventanal, se habría paso entre las cortinas rojas de terciopelo, con bordes dorados. Dando una iluminación tan placentera, como tranquila. El aroma a roble viejo, y libros, cubría el lugar.

Bajo por aquella escalera, hasta llegar al ultimo escalón. El cual empezaba una alfombra de color azul oscuro. Era tan mullida como la otra. Se acerco al escritorio, pulcramente limpio. Observo aquel globo terráqueo antiguo, para luego acercarse a la ventana, y abrir las puertas de cristal, que daban a un gran balcón.

Desde allí pudo apreciar el magnifico jardín de flores, que se levantaba en el patio rustico de piedra. Joey se acerco lentamente a la baranda, para observar que estaba en un primer piso. Al darse vuelta, y mirar la estructura, casi se tropieza de la impresión. Estaba en una mansión antigua. La cual estaba cubierta, la mayor parte, por enredaderas que le daban un aspecto ingles. La mayoría de ellas poseían pequeñas flores de color blancas y moradas.

A caso estaba soñando? Y sufría uno de sus sueños ...

Giro su vista, hacia un costado, encontrándose allí con una figura alta. Su sonrojo fue mayor al ver sus ojos azules, que lo miraban desnudándolo por completo. Retrocedió al ver que este se acercaba. Su porte varonil, le daba un toque exótico. Provocando que su corazón se acelerara mas de lo común. La distancia fue cortada cuando se encontró entre la esquina de aquel balcón, y aquel hombre. Sus ojos se encontraron, provocando casi la detención de los latidos de su pecho.

- ... Joey ...- susurro despacio, casi como si fuera algo sagrado - .. Joey ... – volvió a decirle, pero esta vez tocando su rostro, provocando un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo – Joey .... Joey ... – la voz ahora era desesperada, llamándolo con insistencia – Joey ... Joey despierta ... – sintió como su cuerpo era sacudido bruscamente, provocando cerrar sus ojos – Joey ... amigo ... despierta ... – el rubio abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con unas preocupadas pupilas violetas.

- Joey .. – sintió una voz mas gruesa, la cual hizo girar, y ver a un amigo

- Yami ... – dijo despacio, para luego tratar de tragar algo de saliva. Pero su boca estaba seca.

- Toma ... – su amigo le acerco un baso con agua, el cual bebió lentamente – Nos asustaste ...

- Que sucedió??? – El rubio cerro sus ojos pesadamente, mientras cubría sus ojos con su mano.

- Te encontramos en el parque ... casi hipotermico ... – respondió el mas joven

- Lo siento Yugi ... – levanto su mano, para poder desparramar los cabellos del ojos amatistas - ... Donde estoy???? – pregunto luego de tratar de enfocar su vista.

- En nuestra casa ... – respondió - ... Sabes que si te hubiera quedado un rato mas allí ... podrías haber muerto ... – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- Yugi ... amigo ... – apenas se levanto para abrazarlo – Lo lamento ... en serio ... no quise preocuparlos ... – el rubio se sentía culpable.

- No te preocupes ... – Yami dijo seriamente, mientras tomaba un cigarrillo de la mesa – Agradece que tu gato es inteligente ...

- Gato??? – Joey lo miro interrogantemente – De que me estas hablando????

- Del gato ... – Yugi fue el que lo miro ahora sorprendido – De ese gato ... – le señalo a un lado de la cama. En una pequeña caja improvisada, cerca de una estufa, se encontraba aquel gato castaño, durmiendo. Joey lo miro sorprendidamente, iba decir algo, cuando sintió un mareo, obligándolo a acostarse - ... Descansa ... luego hablaremos ... ok? – el tricolor era tan amable, que solo le sonrió, asintiendo con su cabeza.

Los dos amigos salieron de allí, dejándolo solo. Cerro sus ojos, quería recordar aquel sueño, se sentía tan real.

Se sobresalto, cuando sintió algo en sus piernas. Al mirar se encontró con aquel animal castaño, mirándolo intensamente con sus ojos azules. Estiro su mano, para poder acariciarlo, pero estaba lejos de su alcance. Bajo la mano, cerrando sus ojos resignado, pero los volvió a abrir cuando sintió algo áspero en sus dedos. El gato lo estaba lamiendo.

- Gracias ... – fue el murmullo de sus labios, antes de caer nuevamente en la inconciencia.

----------------------------------

El cielo estaba estrellado, las nubes de tormenta habían desaparecido. Solo se levantaba en aquel manto, la luna llena. Que con su color plateado cubría la cuidad.

Se levanto despacio, resentido por el frió que había cogido en aquel parque. Tomo una bata roja de seda, que se encontraba a la par de la mullida cama. Refregó sus ojos, para ir lentamente descalzo, hacia el baño. Prendió la luz, y pudo encontrarse con su rostro algo demacrado, cansado, con las mejillas aun sonrojadas por la fiebre. Mojo su rostro, con agua fría, la cual le supo deliciosamente refrescante.

Sus ojos color miel, se posaron en la figura que reflejaba en aquel espejo. En ese momento un pequeño gemido de sorpresa rompió el silencio. Estaba vestido con aquel pijama negro de seda. Salió de allí apresuradamente, hasta el gran ventanal de la habitación. Pudo observar el hermoso jardín, pero cubierto con la luz de la luna.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta, pero antes de poder abrirla, apareció él. Sus ojos se encontraron, sus mares azules, perdidos en los mieles del rubio.

Aquel muchacho, traía una bandeja con charolas de plata, cubriendo quizás la deliciosa comida, que se dejaba oler en el aire. El traje de este, era distinto a la ultima vez que lo había visto. Poseía ahora un traje todo blanco, de pies a cabeza. Un traje oriental, con cuello mao, de mangas pulcramente lisas, con mancuernillas de marfil. Sus ojos celestes, resaltaban en aquel rostro moreno, haciendo que las mejillas del rubio se tiñeran.

- Buenas noches ... joven Joey ... – fue un saludo cortes, mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba - ... Os he traído vuestra cena ...

- Gra ... cias ... – dijo despacio. Y sin soltar su mano, lo guió hasta la pequeña mesa donde había depositado la bandeja. Al sentarse, tendió la servilleta en su regazo, para luego levantar las tapas, mostrando una deliciosa comida - ... Se ... ve delicioso ... – dijo sorprendido.

- La cena se ha hecho especial para vos ... joven Joey ... – aquel muchacho, hizo una inclinación - .. con vuestro permiso ... me retiro ...

- Espera ... – el rubio lo detuvo - .. Dime donde estoy??? Cómo llegue a este lugar??? ... dime por lo menos tu nombre ...

- ... – se detuvo en la puerta, dándole la espalda, sin intención de voltear a verlo - ... En la mansión de mi amo ... Vos estabais tirado en el gran jardín ... os traje hasta aquí para que vuestro cuerpo se recuperara ... – abrió la puerta, para irse, pero la voz del rubio lo hizo detenerse nuevamente

- No me has dicho tu nombre ...

- Seto ... – apenas se giro para mirarlo, clavándole esas pupilas azules - ... así me llama mi amo ... - La puerta fue cerrada después de esa respuesta.

Joey quedo un poco desorientado, acaso estaba soñando? Acaso estaba muerto y esto era parte de aquel extraño sueño que siempre se tiene antes de ir al cielo? O ... solo sufría una alucinación por algún golpe o una enfermedad rara que se había contagiado?.

Sintió su cuerpo nuevamente, que era sacudido por algo, se sintió mareado. Y antes de sentir que caía al suelo, unos brazos lo sujetaron, mientras lo llamaban por su nombre.

- Joey ... despierta ... Joey ... – apenas sentía sus párpados abrirse – Joey ... respóndeme ... – escucho la voz preocupada, para luego distinguir los ojos morados de su amigo

- Yu ... gi ... – dijo apenas.

- No te esfuerces ... Ya la ambulancia viene – su voz denotaba preocupación.

- Yo ... – fue lo ultimo que pronuncio. Todo se volvió oscuro, frió, desolado.

- Joey ... despierta .. Joey ... JOEY ... – su amigo trataba de despertarlo, sin conseguirlo. El ruido de la ambulancia, el correr por los pasillos, y la entrada abrupta de los para médicos, lo hizo soltarlo para que lo atendieran.

Entre corridas, entre llamadas de radio, y la lluvia. La ambulancia iba a toda prisa, por la calles de aquella ciudad. El rubio había quedado inconsciente, por la hipotermia sufrida el día anterior. Su estado era critico.

Sus amigos pasaron la noche en vela, ya que había entrado en un especie de coma, y esperaban los resultados de los análisis.

- Yami ... – el pequeño tricolor se acurruco en el pecho de koibito, derramando algunas lagrimas.

- El estará bien ... no te preocupes – acaricio sus cabellos, mientras besaba su frente. Pero sabia perfectamente que quizás ... su amigo no se salvara.

---------------------------

No muy lejos de aquel hospital, un muchacho no mas de 16 años, caminaba sereno. Con una libreta negra, iba releyendo aquellos nombres, los cuales tendría que visitar. Se detuvo en un callejón solitario. Encontrando algo que llamo su atención. Unas cajas con pequeñas manchas de sangre. Se acerco lentamente, paso su dedo por ellas y la encontró aun frescas.

- Te encontré ... – dijo satisfactoriamente, mientras volvía a leer su libreta - .. Mmmm ...Hospital Central ... – salió de allí, pausadamente, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba una ambulancia a toda prisa.

No sabia porque, pero ese lugar siempre le daba alegría. Entro a la sala de espera, como si estuviera en un parque, con una dulce sonrisa, y sus ojos brillaban de la emoción. Paseo por los pasillos, visitando que otro cuarto. Logrando conseguir firmas en su libreta.

Amaba el sonido de los aparatos cuando la esencia de aquella persona que visitaba, salía de allí con una sonrisa y un agradecimiento.

Salió un momento al patio, aquel en el medio del hospital, el cual era bañado por la intensa luz de la luna, que parecía radiante detrás de las nubes pasajeras. Se sentó en uno de los tantos bancos, sintiendo la brisa en sus cabellos negros. Por un momento cerro sus ojos ... cuanto ansiaba volver a su hogar, pero debía encontrarlo primero ... no dejaría que otra vez tuviera que sufrir.

El sollozo de alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos, encontrándose con un pequeño muchacho, de cabellos tricolor. Levanto su vista, encontrándose las pupilas moradas, rojas de tanto llorar.

- Disculpe ... – dijo tímidamente, mientas se secaba las lagrimas - ... puedo sentarme a su lado ... es que ... es el único lugar donde se puede ver la luna ... sin que los árboles la tapen ...

- Claro ... – la sonrisa fue cálida, sincera. Algo que al otro muchacho lo tranquilizo.

- Me llamo Yugi ... – extendió su mano

- Un gusto ... me llaman Mokuba ... – tomo su mano, la sintió calidad

- Te llaman??? – pregunto sin pensar, para luego bajar su rostro avergonzado - .. Oh ...disculpa ... no es mi intención ... molestar

- Jeje ... no es nada ... – volvió a mirar hacia la luna, casi embelesado - ... Así me llaman en donde vivo ...

- De donde vienes??? – pregunto curioso, al cual volvió a reprenderse mentalmente, era un entrometido

- Jeje ... no me molesta que preguntes ... – lo miro con sus pupilas celestes, mientras su sonrisa parecía tranquilizar - ... un lugar muy lejos de aquí ... Ahora que lo pienso .. hace muchos años que no he regresado allí ... – volvió a mirar la luna, pero esta vez con algo de nostalgia - ... Pero yo creo que hoy ... podré hacer ese viaje ...

- ... – el pequeño lo miraba interrogante - ... Vienes a visitar a alguien aquí???

- Pues ... – miro su libreta negra que estaba a su lado, y luego lo miro sonriente - ... Si ... espero encontrarlo aquí ... – Yugi lo miro interrogante, y ante que pudiera formular alguna pregunta, Mokuba hablo - ... Estoy buscando a alguien, y quizás lo encuentre en este Hospital ... pues ... he seguido su rastro hasta aquí ... y me daría mucho gusto volverlo ver ... – miro la luna en lo alto - ... Mi deber es devolverlo a nuestras tierras ... ya que ... donde vivimos ... no es lo mismo desde su partida ... – por un momento sus ojos se entristecieron

- Acaso ... es uno de los enfermos? – el tricolor pregunto conmovido, sin saber porque se sentía así

- No lo se ... aunque él es muy fuerte ... y quizás ... este aquí como tu ... como acompañante ...

--------------------------------

Abrió sus ojos, se estiro como un pequeño gato. Se levanto de aquella cama, dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Miro su rostro cansado, algo maltratado. Se dio una buena ducha. Total, los dueños del departamento estaban en el hospital.

Se dejo relajar por al agua fresca. Pero sus recuerdos se posesionaron en aquellos ojos color miel. Sabia que no debió cometer ese error. Pero había sido por él ... había sacrificado lo mas preciado ... solo por él.

Aun recordaba aquellas palabras ...

Flash Back 

- Eres un Feudal ... como puedes rebajarte a tal cosa!!!! – en el gran salón, discutían Padre e Hijo.

- No me importa ...!!! – el sonido de una bofetada – Maldito ... – las palabras salieron con odio, disgusto

- Eres mi hijo ... y harás lo que yo te diga ... – se dirigió hasta una de las mesas, para luego tomar un papel y lanzárselo a su rostro - ... A partir de mañana ... No vivirá en esta casa, lo hará con los Isthar ... A partir de mañana ... tu serás el prometido de la familia Bakura.

- No ...!!! Me niego ...!!! No puedes obligarme ... Primero Muerto ...!!! Entiendes ... MUERTO!!! – el padre furioso, se abalanzó contra aquel muchacho, con una fusta la cual había cogido de la mesa. Su furia estaba a flor de piel, lo cual no midió el golpe. Luego un silencio sepulcral.

Pequeñas gotas de sangre, dieron salida de la herida en la cabeza, manchando así el traje del muchacho. Los ojos color miel, se encontraron con aquellos mares azules. Que le sonreía.

- Se encuentra bien ... Joven Joey?

- Se...to ... – quiso tomar su rostro, pero el golpe en sus costillas lo hicieron quitarse sobre el, lanzándolo unos metros de donde estaban. El rubio miro el rostro de su padre, lo vio desfigurado por el odio, la furia. Tomando el atizador de la chimenea, levanto su brazo, para golpearlo con toda sus fuerzas – NO PADRE!!!!! NO LO MATES!!!! – Se colgó de su cuello, forcejeando, tratando de alejarlo de aquel muchacho. Pero era mas fuerte, y mas grande. Se deshizo de él como una bolsa de papas. Cuándo pudo recuperarse, pudo ver a su padre, golpear fuertemente al ojiazul – YA BASTA!!!!!!!! – grito con todas sus fuerzas. No supo como, pero su padre salió volando como si algo lo hubiera lanzado. Se acerco lentamente, hasta aquel cuerpo casi inerte – No te dejare ... No te dejare que te alejen ... Lo prometo ...

- HERMANO!!! - la vos de un niño se hizo presente en el lugar, mientras los demás sirvientes miraban asombrados y asustados, su amo estaba desmayado a unos metros en el jardín. El gran golpe lo había echo atravesar el gran ventanal - ... Que sucedió??? Responde!!! – se acerco al rubio, cautelosamente.

- Aléjate ... – murmuro despacio – Aléjate!!! – le grito cuando se giro a mirarlo – Todo es tu culpa ... – Sus ojos rojos por las lagrimas - ... Es todo tu culpa ... si nada hubieras dicho, esto no hubiera pasado ...

- Hermano ... – intento acercársele nuevamente, pero fue empujado por la misma fuerza que su padre

- Te Odio ...!!! TE ODIO MOKUBA!!! POR TU CULPA ESTA MUERTO!!! MUERTO ... SETO ESTA MUERTO!!! – el grito del rubio hizo que los cristales de toda la gran mansión estallaran en mil pedazos.

Fin del Flash Back 

Las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, mezclándose con el agua. Como hubiera gustado haber perdido los recuerdos, igual que su amo.

Miro sus muñecas, donde había una gran cicatriz, esa había sido la promesa eterna. Si uno moría, el otro iría en su búsqueda.

Ahora el estaba aquí ... Había venido a buscarlo como lo había prometido. Pero cuando quiso entrar en su vida nuevamente, se encontró que su príncipe, se había desvanecido.

Aquella mansión ya no era la misma. El Amo se había resguardado detrás del licor, y las mujeres fáciles. Las risas en esa casa habían desaparecido. Y la mirada tan calidad del joven hermano, también. Los ojos azules demostraban un vació.

Al salir de allí, solo pudo en un gato moribundo. Así de esa forma, podría vagar por aquel mundo que los humanos llamaban cuidad. La vida de un no-vivo, por lo menos de su clase, no podría tener cuerpo propio, como lo tendría las personas de clanes poderosos.

Pero no podía creer que luego de tantos años, vagar sin rumbo fijo. Había tropezado con aquel que había sacrificado su vida. Las lagrimas volvieron a escurrirse por su rostro, pero no lo recordaba, nada de su pasado. Nada de su antigua vida.

------------------------------

Despertó adolorido, trato de cubrir su rostro con su mano, pero una punzada en ella, lo hizo abrir muy despacio sus ojos. Estaba en una habitación toda blanca, sintió algunos aparatos eléctricos a su costado. Un monitor daba los latidos de su corazón.

Trato de recordar lo que había sucedido, pero el dolor a la cabeza lo hizo desistir.

- Despertaste ... – una voz conocida se escucho desde uno de los sillones de la habitación

- Yami ... – dijo despacio, sintió la boca seca. Este le acerco apenas una gasa húmeda, para refrescarlo.

- No te esfuerces ... aun estas algo débil – Joey apenas sonrió.

- Que sucedió??? – una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios

- Empezaste a tener mucha fiebre ... luego empezaste a delirar ... llamamos a una ambulancia, y antes de poder cargarte te desmayaste ... Hace como cuatro horas que estas aquí ...

- Demonios ...!!! – se llevo la mano que podía mover – Lamento tantos disgusto que provoco ...

- Idiota!!! – un pequeño golpe en su cabeza lo hizo girar, y ver el rostro de su amigo – Si realmente fueras una molestia ... Yugi no estaría preocupado por ti ...

- Jeje ... – iba a preguntar sobre su amigo, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, mostrando aquel rostro tan infantil, sonriendo con alegría.

- Joey ... Despertaste!!! - se abalanzo casi provocando un gemido de dolor, se separo abruptamente, con el rostro sonrojado – Lo ... siento ...

- No te apures ...!!! - levanto su mano para despeinarlo un poco, en forma cariñosa. Estaba por decir algo, cuando desde la puerta pudo divisar a alguien mas. Sus dos amigos se dieron vuelta, solo Yugi se acercó

- Ah ... Te presento a mi amigo Mokuba ... – se acerco lentamente a la cama. Yami fue el primero en saludar.

- Buenas Noches ... – tendió su mano, pero al tomarla, sintió algo que no estaba bien.

- Buenas ... – el peli negro estaba algo, impactado. Ver aquel muchacho en la cama, fue una sorpresa.

- Sucede algo? – la voz de Yami lo saco de sus pensamientos, lo miro a los ojos, distraído, y no le gusto lo que vio, retrocedió unos pasos.

- Un gusto ... – miro a Yugi - ... Lamento interrumpirlos ... pero debo irme ... – hizo una reverencia, para luego salir de allí casi corriendo.

- Que fue eso??? – Joey pregunto extrañado. Yami por otro lado, aun miraba su mano, para luego mirar al rubio.

- Pues ... no se .. – le dijo sonriente. Yugi observo a su compañero, cuando pudiera hablarle a solas, preguntaría que había visto. Que había descubierto.

--------------------------------

No podía dormir, aquellos ojos habían mostrado tantas preguntas, pero sin saber que querían decir. Las pupilas azules, se sentía por la habitación, ese chico había provocado recordarlos.

Se sujeto la cabeza, le molestaba, mas no le dolía. Abrió sus ojos, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad. _" Oscuridad, fría ... y solitaria "_

- _Porque las noches son oscuras y frías??? – _escucho en su mente.

- _Porque, se hicieron para poder contemplar las estrellas, rodeado por los cálidos brazos de vuestro amado – _otra voz le respondió. Provoco que abriera sus ojos, asombrados.

- Dónde estoy??? - pregunto mentalmente, asustado.

- Joven Joey ... – el rubio se dio vuelta. Allí estaban aquellos ojos azules – Se encuentra bien??? Joven Joey ... – se acerco hasta donde se encontraba sentado.

- Si ... – dijo despacio. Observo a su alrededor, se encontraba en un especia de jardín, ya era de noche. Las estrellas estaban relucientes en aquel manto negro.

- Debería descansar ... – el muchacho hablo despacio – ... Si continua aquí, con esta brisa podría enfermar de nuevo ... Joven Joey.

- Háblame de este lugar ... – dijo sorprendiendo al otro muchacho. Quien por un momento, vio reflejado tristeza.

- Debería volver ... Joven Joey ... quizás el amo quiera verlo en la cena. Si no llegara a estar ... se molestara conmigo.

- Si respondes a mis preguntas ... iré ... – el rubio observo temor.

- Joven ... Joey ... yo ...

- Seto ... – el nombre pareció dar un pequeña reacción. No supo porque, pero se acerco a su rostro. Sus mejillas eran suaves, cálidas. El muchacho cerro sus ojos, sintiendo sus dedos como algo sagrado. Sus labios eran tan dulces, que no pudo dejar de probarlos. Una y otra vez, los degusto con los suyos, como un niño con un dulce.

Sintió suaves caricias por sobre su ropa, las cuales se hicieron mas atrevidas. El peso del ojiazul se hizo sentir cuando ser recostó sobre él. Un gemido salió de sus labios, cuando ambos sintieron sus entrepiernas apretarse una con la otra. Sus labios fueron liberados, para que su cuello sea llenado de pequeños besos. Joey sujeto los castaños cabellos, para buscar nuevamente su boca. No supo como, pero sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo era cubierto por las suaves manos. Sintió la brisa fría, sobre su cuerpo ya desnudo. Tomo entre sus dedos, la hombría de aquel muchacho, que como respuesta dio un sonoro gemido. Provocando que los dedos, de ahora su amante, buscara aquella entrada, aun virgen, introduciéndolos poco a poco, aplacando tal incomodidad con besos, lamidas y sensaciones de placer. Se aferró a su cuello, cuando sintió que eran reemplazados por aquello que lo poseería, sellando así el pacto de la vida eterna ... juntos.

Los movimientos eran pausados, mientras sus respiraciones eran rápidas. El dolor fue reemplazado por la sensualidad. Mientras la noche era solo iluminada por las estrellas. Unos movimientos, y todo culmino con un gran suspiro. Rendidos sobre la hierba, dejaron que sus ojos recorrieran sus rostros, mirándose con ternura, cariño ... y sobre todo amor.

Quiso besar sus labios, pero algo estaba mal. Abrió sus ojos, buscando las pupilas azules, pero sintió una gran presión en su cuello, se estaba ahogando.

Intento decir algo, pero las palabras morían antes de poder pronunciarlas. Había algo que hacia presión alrededor de su cuello.

Abrió apenas sus ojos, para encontrarse con una imagen borrosa. Levanto sus manos para poder apartar lo que sea que lo estaba asfixiando, encontrándose con unas grandes manos gruesas. Sintió un aliento desagradable en su rostro. Sintió la vos de alguien.

- Maldito pendejo ... – Joey abrió sus ojos un poco mas, reconociendo a su agresor.

- Ah ..... ah .... – apenas podía articular algo.

- Cuando supe que estabas aquí ... era mi forma de venganza – apretó un poco mas su garganta – Me cobrare lo de mi rostro ... y tu mugroso animal ... – vio sus ojos furiosos, enojados. No podía hacer nada, sintió que su cuerpo perdía oxigeno, sus manos se fueron resbalando, prácticamente cayendo sobre las sabanas ... inertes.

------------------------------

Había salido tan rápido, que no se percato que lo estaban siguiendo. Llego hasta aquel pequeño patio, donde se apoyo en uno de los árboles, tratando de calmar su respiración, y su corazón. Había sido un impacto grande.

Se tomo la cabeza, como intentando entender como había llegado hasta allí. Venia persiguiendo a un shinigami que se había escapado de sus tierras y se encontraba con alguien a quien no sabia que aun estaba vivo.

Sentía su pecho apresar una gran angustia. Las imágenes llegaron hasta él, como si fuera ayer la ultima vez que vio los ojos amatistas.

Flash Back 

- Corre ...!!! De prisa!!! – la nieve les hizo los pasos mas lentos.

- No puedo ... estoy cansado - respiro dificultosamente. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, por el mismo frió. Pero aun así le sonrió, cuando lo vio acercársele.

- Vamos ... nos falta poco – se acerco para poder besarlo, pero el sonido de unos perros lobos. Fue sujetado por el brazo, mientras lo arrastraba para poder entrar a los bosques – Rápido Mokuba ... nos alcanzaran.

Sintió los ladridos aun mas cerca, sintió miedo. Como pudieron se escondieron detrás de unas malezas congeladas. Lo suficiente para poder pasar desapercibidos.

Sintió el galope de los caballos. Sintió como los hombres gritaban y los perros lobos ladraban desesperados. Mokuba tembló, se aferró al brazo de su protector. No quería que los encontraran. Sintió una mano confortándolo. Miro su rostro, y se perdió en aquellos ojos amatistas.

- Yami ... – susurro despacio, para luego sentir un pequeño beso - ... te amo.

- Yo también ... – despejo algunos mechones negros de su rostro, para luego acariciar sus mejillas – Todo saldrá bien ... te lo prometo ... mi pequeño.

El sonido de los perros lobos, los hizo sobresaltarse, estaban prácticamente sobre ellos.

- Las bestias encontraron algo ...!!! – grito un de los hombres.

- Sigan buscándolos ... deben estar cerca ... – Mokuba tembló, era la voz de su padre.

- Los encontré ...!!! – alguien grito a sus espaldas, cuando Yami quiso percatarse, le habían arrebatado al peli negro de sus brazos.

Los hombres lo habían lanzado hasta caer casi debajo de los caballos. Su padre se encontraba allí, con su postura de caballero, con una mirada de enojo.

- Maldito niño!!! Debería matarte ahora mismo!!! – levanto su látigo para castigarlo. Mokuba solo atino a cubrirse, pero los golpes no llegaron. Al abrir sus ojos, encontrando su protector sujetando el extremo de este.

- No dejare que lo toques ... – la voz de Yami era dura, molesta.

- Maldito brujo ... Hechizaste a ese bastardo ... y no permitiré que me lo quites ...

- No dejare que me lo arrebates ... Maldito demonio ... No permitiré que destruyas su alma como lo hiciste con su madre – Yami grito, mientras le arrebato el látigo, y lo arrojo lejos de ellos.

- MATANLO!!! - fue la orden de aquel Señor.

- Nooooooo!!! – grito el pequeño.

Todo fue en cámara lenta. Vio a los perros abalanzarse contra Yami, vio como los lanzo a cada uno lejos sin importar las heridas. Invoco a unos shikis, para alejarlos de él. Así poder pelear contra los hombres que se acercaban con machetes. Los ojos de Mokuba se abrieron aterrorizados, uno de ellos saco una espada, para luego sentir el grito.

- YAMIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .....

Fin Flash Back 

Sus ojos estaban empañados de lagrimas. Se fue resbalando hasta llegar hincado en el suelo. Se cubrió su rostro, empezó a sollozar un poco mas fuerte. Lo había olvidado, había borrado ese recuerdo, lo había hecho por que su padre lo había obligado a eso.

La noche se oscureció aun mas, de lo que parecía ... Aquella sombra solo lo observo, apretando sus puños, hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos. Sus ojos amatistas, se cristalizaron.

--------------------------

Había algo que le molestaba. No sabia porque pero las pequeñas patitas cortas, lo llevaron hasta el tercer piso de aquel hospital. Sintió algo que no le gustaba, los sentido se lo decían.

Apresuro el paso, mientras esquivaba que otra enfermera, como era pequeño no se daban cuenta. Llego hasta la habitación, intento entrar pero no tenia la fuerza suficiente para abrir la puerta.

- Que haces aquí? Pequeño ... – una pequeña voz lo hizo girarse para encontrarse con una niña – Que bonito gatito ... – intento sujetarlo, pero por instinto la rasguñó – BUAAAA!!!!! – fue el grito de ella.

- Oh Hija ... que sucedió?? – una señora, con aspecto amable se le acerco.

- Me rasguño ...!!! – le grito mientras señalaba al pequeño gato. Una enfermera se acerco, intento tomarlo por el lomo, pero el sonido de algo cayéndose le hizo entrar a la habitación.

El grito hizo que muchos curiosos se acercaran hasta allí. De repente salió un hombre robusto, rápidamente por el pasillo.

- CLAVE AZUL!!! CLAVE AZUL!!! – empezaron a gritar algunas enfermeras, mientras un guardia perseguía aquel sujeto por las escaleras.

El alboroto llego a todo el hospital. El hombre había corrido hasta aquel pequeño parque. Iba tan en si, que tropezó con alguien.

- Maldito chiquillo ... quítate!!! – le grito, mientras se levantaba y lo pateaba.

- YUGI!!! – una voz desde un costado, el hombre saco un arma apuntando a las sombras. El pequeño solo atino a tirarse en el suelo, cubriéndose.

No supo de donde apareció, pero una gran figura se abalanzo contra el hombre. De una patada hizo soltar el arma, cayendo entre unos arbustos, impidiendo poder encontrarla. Un giro sobre su lugar, hizo que su otra pierna lo golpeara en la parte posterior de su rostro. El hombre callo pesadamente. Con sangre en el rostro.

Se acerco lentamente a Yugi, que aun estaba en el suelo. Extendió su mano, para poder ayudarlo. Por un momento, se quedo viendo sus ojos, eran azules.

- Te encuentras bien? – pregunto seriamente

- Si ... – iba articular algo mas, pero alguien grito

- CUIDADO!!! – el ojiazul, se dio la vuelta, encontrando aquel hombre empuñando un cuchillo, abalanzándose contra el. Pero en ese momento, un pequeño conjuro solo se escucho.

- Ryu ... Ba ... Ku ...Ra ...Ma...Ri ... Ku ... – de la nada, apareció unas cuerdas de hierbas atrapando al sujeto. Yugi miro hacia un lado, allí estaba su koibito, rodeado de esa aura protectora, sus ojos amatistas resaltaban en la oscuridad de la noche. Sintió pequeñas risas, viro hacia el hombre que estaba en el suelo, parecía inconsciente. Sonrió, aquellos dos espíritus que lo acompañaban se burlaban de él. Aquellos dos entes, siempre eran un dolor de cabeza, pero muy efectivos.

El ojiazul, se quedo mirándolos. Vio correr al pequeño, hasta los brazos de aquel muchacho. Sus ojos no pudieron abrirse mas de la sorpresa.

- Yami ...!!! – Yugi se lanzo a sus brazos - ... Gracias – sonrió mientras besaba sus labios.

- Tienes que ser mas cuidadoso ... que hubiera pasado si no estaba por aquí ... – lo abrazo protectoramente, casi con nostalgia. Miro aquel muchacho, sus ojos se encontraron, pero el ojiazul bajo la mirada. Yami soltó a Yugi, para acercársele – Gracias ... – extendió su mano, pero este retrocedió, con temor. Estaba por decir algo, cuando el sonido de una pequeña rama desquebrajándose los hizo girar hasta uno de los árboles.

- A ... mo ... Mokuba ...!!! - el ojiazul dijo sin querer. El silencio reino por un momento, para luego el viento la brisa de la noche se hizo mas fuerte, convirtiéndose casi en una tormenta de tierra.

---------------------------

Abrió sus ojos, esperando encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules. Pero solo pudo ver el techo de aquella habitación, decorada con marcos rústicos dorados. Se bajo de aquella cama mullida, la que hacia ya varias veces se había encontrado en ella. Salió de allí, camino por aquellos pasillos, pero no encontró a nadie.

Los candelabros de los pasillos estaban a medios encender. No todas las velas estaban encendidas, solo tres de las cinco. No supo como, pero llego hasta una habitación casi al final del pasillo norte. Lentamente abrió sus puertas. El lugar estaba lúgubre, sin vida, y un aire denso.

Sus piernas lo llevaron hasta la gran cama que se encontraba allí. Entre las sombras pudo distinguir alguien en ella. Estaba por irse, cuando una gran mano, sujeto su brazo.

- Volviste ... maldito crió ... – una voz ronca molesta, se escucho, para luego sentir como se convulsionaba ante una tos cruel. Joey, tomo un vaso con agua que se hallaba en una de las mesitas, para dárselo, pero de un manotazo, se estrello contra la pared – No necesito tu caridad ni tu lastima ... – volvió a toser

- Yo ... – dijo despacio, pero no podía. Algo le decía que no debía estar allí

- Volviste para verme morir ... Maldito crió ... – volvió a toser – Igual que tu madre ... Tus ojos son tan puros que me dan asco ... Porque regresaste??? Acaso piensas que te pediré perdón por matar a tu putita ... – empezó a reírse, pero la tos volvió a atacarlo. Joey no entendía nada. Porque ese hombre le decía esas cosas? Porque se sentía tan miserable y tan asqueado ante su presencia? – Por tu culpa estoy en esta cama ... mocoso ... Por tu maldito poder de mierda que me lanzo contra la ventana ... – su vos era ruda, pero de repente empezó a reírse desquiciadamente - ... Aun recuerdo tu rostro ... cuando esa puta murió en tus brazos ... Jajajajaja ... – en ese momento hubo un clic en su memoria. Imágenes como flashes empezaron a bombardear su mente. Se tomo la cabeza, empezaba a doler, mientras la carcajada de aquel moribundo se hacían mas fuertes. Hasta dolerles los oídos.

- Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! – grito con todas sus fuerzas, nuevamente los cristales se rompieron.

- Maldito crió ... – murmuro el hombre - ... Igual que tu madre ... una maldita marica sensible ... – suspiro desganado, pero ya no reía. Miro el techo, encontrándose con dibujos de pequeños diablillos atormentando a Ángeles. Sonrió por lo bajo - ... Tu madre siempre fue una sensible ... una ramera de clase, mientras yo era un pobre viejo rico, que necesitaba una buena excusa para estar en el poder. Una viuda como ella no debía estar sola en este mundo, por lo cual no le quedo otra cosa que casarse conmigo, y así poder criar a ese hijo bastardo – se giro para mirarlo. Joey poseía los ojos con lagrimas - ... Si ... tu eras ese maldito crió que se interponía en todo mis planes ... debía deshacerme de ti ... – tosió algo de sangre, para luego limpiársela con el dorso de su mano - ... La muerte de tu madre me vino como un deseo cumplido – sonrió descaradamente - ... Pensé que te morirías de pena, no comías, no escuchaba tus malditas risas, ya tus ojos no tenían vida ... – su vos se torno molesta – Pero ese maldito criado ... esa maldita escoria llego con mi otro hijo ... aquel que había tenido muchos antes de casarme con tu madre ... Cuando los vi mirarse, supe que seria un estorbo ... debía matarlo ... – el rubio lo miro sorprendido, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, el hombre volvió a reírse – Pero lo mas gracioso fue ... saber que mi maldito hijo ... era también una marica ... jajajajaj ... enamorado de un brujo ... un charlatán ... donde lo único que quería era quedarse con la herencia ... jajajajaj ... recuerdo como murió ... – lo miro a los ojos, mientras hacia señas con sus manos, recordando el sucedo – corte su carne, para luego los perros lobos se la comieran ... jajajajaj ... Mokuba nunca pudo recuperarse y eso me agrado, su odio hacia ti creció cuando vio que eras feliz ... era el aliado perfecto ... Si el no podía tener a alguien ... menos un hijo bastardo como tu lo haría ... jjajajjajajajajaj

- Calla ...- Joey pronuncio despacio – Calla ... – repitió nuevamente pero mas fuerte – Que te CALLES!!! – le grito, cortando así la risa del hombre. Con lagrimas escurriendo su rostro lo miro a los ojos - ... Eres un maldito ... no puedes llamarte padre ...

- Y tu crees que eso me importa ... – le dijo con desprecio. Empezó a convulsionarse, a toser mas fuerte, escupiendo sangre. El rubio retrocedió, con odio. De entre las sombras pudo ver como pequeños entes rodeaban la cama, acariciándola con sus dedos huesudos. Uno de ellos se dio vuelta, mostrando su rostro ... el de la muerte.

Cuando se dio vuelta, se percato que no estaba solo en aquella habitación. Había cuatro personas mas.

-------------------------

El aire en ese lugar, era pesado. La oscuridad rodeaba prácticamente la habitación. Pudo distinguir una gran cama, pero cuando estaba por acercársele, pudo ver en la puerta la figura del rubio.

Quiso articular alguna palabra, pero una mano en su hombro, lo sorprendió, encontrándose con aquellos ojos amatistas. Con la cabeza negó, dándole a entender que debía quedarse quieto.

La vos de aquel hombre, lo hizo abrazarse inconscientemente. Tenia miedo.

- Yami ... – escucho el susurro a su lado, vio aquel pequeño que había salvado. Lo encontró aferrado al brazo de su protector.

Escucho atentamente las palabras de este, quería gritarle, quería tomarlo por el cuello pero no podía. Quería llorar de la impotencia, pero debía.

El pequeño sollozo a su otro lado lo hizo virar, encontrándose con un muchacho abrazándose así mismo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero derramaban lagrimas sin poder parar. " _Lo siento ... lo siento_ " Escucho decirle entre murmullos. " _Lo siento ... mucho ... lo siento hermano ..._ ". Callo de rodillas sin poder controlarse. Quiso acercársele, pero el grito del rubio lo distrajo.

- _Calla ._..- Joey pronuncio despacio – _Calla_ ... – repitió nuevamente pero mas fuerte – _Que te CALLES!!!_ – grito con lagrimas escurriendo de su rostro - _... Eres un maldito ... no puedes llamarte padre ..._

Vio con terror aquellas figuras salir de la pared, el aire se volvió aun mas pesado.

Cuando el rubio se giro, sus ojos se encontraron.

----------------------------

- DESPEJEN!!!! - el sonido de los aparatos era de un solo bip – De nuevo ... – se escucho gritar a uno de los médicos – DESPEJEN!!!

- Nada doctor ... El paciente no reacciona

- Hora del deceso ... – miro su reloj de pulsera - ... 11:59 PM del día 30 de Julio.

Uno a uno de los enfermeros empezó a recoger los instrumentos. Uno a uno fue saliendo de allí, dejando el cuerpo de aquel muchacho cubierto por la sabana blanca.

De una de las paredes, se podía observar a un muchacho, mirar con ojos llorosos aquel cuerpo inerte. Se acerco lentamente, descubriendo su rostro, observando aquellas facciones hermosas. Acaricio su rostro, se sentía tan culpable, tan arrepentido, que empezó a llorar sobre su pecho.

- Perdóname ... Perdóname ... Joey ... perdóname ... – el pelinegro se aferraba a aquel cuerpo sin vida, como queriendo reemplazarlo – Si no me hubiera cegado ... nada de esto hubiera pasado ... Perdóname ... – dijo en forma desgarradora, que hasta aquellos pequeños Ángeles que buscaban el alma del muchacho, se sintieron tristes - ... Lo siento ... – dijo despacio, mientras se arrodillaba ante la cama. Se abrazo a si mismo, para poder reconfortarse. Los espasmos de culpa se hicieron mas grandes, casi sintiendo que su pecho se partía por el dolor. Quiso morirse en ese momento.

- Shhhhhh ... – escucho cerca de su oído, mientras era abrazado. Se giro asombrado, con temor - ... No te preocupes ... – los ojos amatistas le sonrieron, mientras despejaba unos mechones de su rostro

- Yami ... – murmuro despacio - ... Yami!!! – se aferró a él, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras era abrazado, casi fundiéndose para aplacar el dolor de momento.

- Shhh ... pequeño ... – lo sujeto de la cintura, mientras lo hacia levantarse – Salgamos de aquí ... – muy despacio, caminaron hasta la puerta.

Ya en el pequeño parque del hospital. Se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas.

Mokuba aun sollozaba en los brazos de su protector, pero ya no le dolía la muerte de su hermano, si no que ya no le pertenecía aquel que lo abrazaba.

- No te preocupes ... – dijo en voz baja, lo suficiente para que lo escuchara. El pelinegro lo miro a los ojos, aun llorosos.

- Yami ... – murmuro despacio, pero fue callado por unos dedos, que recorrieron sus labios despacio.

- No te preocupes ... Ahora esta en un lugar mejor ... No debes ya lamentarte por eso ... – acaricio su rostro, provocando que este cerrara los ojos ante las caricias.

- Yami ... – dijo derramando nuevamente lagrimas – ... Yo ... – no pudo continuar hablando, sus labios fueron sellados por un dulce beso. Se abrazo a su cuerpo, sintiendo la calidez de este. Pero lentamente fue separado.

- Pequeño ... – tomo su rostro con ambas manos, para luego darle un beso en su frente - ... Prométeme que serás feliz ... – Mokuba volvió a derramar lagrimas, pero fueron secadas por los cálidos dedos de su protector - ... Debes ser fuerte ... ya no puedes seguir con esa pena ... Yo pase a otra vida, mejores mis habilidades, encontré el punto entre ambos mundos, lo que siempre deseaba – el peli negro bajo su mirada.

- Has ... encontrado a alguien a quien querer ... – murmuro despacio.

- Mas que eso ... – le sonrió dulcemente, ante la mirada triste – Encontré aquel equilibrio que busque hace mas de 300 años ... encontré que mi destino era poder dar oportunidades a quienes se lo merecen ... – tomo sus manos, para luego besarlas – Mokuba ... mi destino estaba escrito que terminaría así... Y el tuyo ...

- ... que traicionara a quien no lo merecía ... – dijo con desprecio, derramando mas lagrimas

- No ... no ... pequeño ... – tomo su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos - .. Tu destino no es ese ... Debes creer en él – señalo el corazón del peli negro - ...y veras que algo grandioso encontraras, y podrás tener lo que siempre has querido – lo abrazo fuertemente, empezó a llorar nuevamente, no quería separarse, pero tenia razón. El lo amaba, pero había perdido mucho y quería volver a empezar de nuevo. Se alejo lentamente, secando sus lagrimas.

- Te volveré a ver ...??? - le dijo con una media sonrisa triste.

- Claro ... – le sonrió. Una pequeña tos los interrumpió

- Disculpa ... pero ... necesitan alguien que pueda hacer los papeles de Joey – Yugi parecía algo retraído, temeroso, pero aun así mostraba su sonrisa sincera.

- En seguida voy ... – Yami se giro para observar a Mokuba - ... Nos veremos ... en otro momento ... te lo prometo ... – como despedida beso su frente, abrazándolo cariñosamente.

Los vio alejarse, sintió angustia en su pecho, pero estaba tranquilo. Sabia que tenia razón, pero aun así dolía. Debía acostumbrarse. Miro la luna, y pareció que le sonreía. Cerro sus ojos, sintiendo sus lagrimas correr, el también sonrió. Había sido perdonado, y comprendido.

-----------------------

Sintió el sol en su rostro, se cubrió con las sabanas, pero el insistente ruido de los pájaros, lo hizo destaparse, miro su reloj. Eran temprano aun, pero debía levantarse.

Se encamino hasta el baño, donde se dio una ducha. El agua recorrió su cuerpo relajándolo.

Salió de allí, se vistió con la ropa que le habían dejado.

Se encamino hasta el gran comedor, donde ya estaba servido el desayuno. Las empleadas, le sirvieron distintas frutas, tostadas, mermeladas, y una gran tasa de café con leche. Miro el periódico, hasta que fue interrumpido.

- Buenos días Hermano ... – un muchacho no mas de 12 años lo saludo, mientras se sentaba a la par.

- Buenos días Mokuba ... como amaneciste – pregunto seriamente, mientras volvía a mirar el diario

- Muy bien ... – dijo mientras tomaba su jugo de naranja – Pero sabes algo Seto ... tuve un sueño muy extraño ... – por primera vez dejo de lado todo, para atenderlo

- A .. Si?! ... y cuéntame Mokuba ... que clase de sueño ... – dijo casi sin interés, tomando su taza, pero sin quitarle la vista al pequeño.

- Pues ... soñé que era un shinigami ... y que me enamoraba de alguien ... pero como mi padrastro era malo lo mandaba a matar ... y también tenia un hermano, que estaba enamorado de un sirviente ... y también lo matan – contó como si nada, para luego quedar en silencio. Luego una pequeña sonrisa se escucho - ... Fue un sueño muy raro ... Seto ... pero me alegro que no fuera real ...

- Mmmm ... - le respondió mientras bebía el jugo que le habían acercado. Miro su reloj, y se levanto de la mesa – Vamos ... Mokuba ... se hará tarde ...

- Si hermano ...

Salieron de la mansión Kaiba, en dirección de la escuela. Primero dejo a su hermanito, para luego dirigirse a la suya. Miraba el paisaje por la ventana polarizada de la limosina.

- Llegamos señor ... – el chofer le informo, mientras estacionaba y esperaba que le abriera la puerta.

Al bajar, pudo distinguir a varios alumnos. Pero solo uno le interesaba. Solo uno.

- Buendía Kaiba – kun - la voz de Yugi Motou lo hizo mirar hacia un lado.

- Mmm ... – fue su contestación.

- Oye ricachon ... se mas amable ...

- Acaso debo ser amable con las mascotas como tu ... perro ... – ahí estaba, su mayor enemigo, Joey Wheeler, aquel jugador de tercera.

- Kaiba!!! Algún día te haré tragar tus palabras ... – el rubio quiso acercársele para golpearlo, pero fue detenido por sus amigos.

- Ya ... hermano ... déjalo ... no vale la pena – Tristan lo había sujetado.

- Si vamos ... el timbre acaba de sonar – Tea hablo mientras tomaba el brazo de Yugi y lo conducía dentro del establecimiento.

Uno a uno fue despareciendo dentro del establecimiento. Por un momento Seto Kaiba se quedo contemplando el cielo. Pudo divisar muy a lo lejos la luna, reflejada como si fuera un fantasma en aquel cielo azul. Miro su mano, miro la palma de esta. Pudiendo divisar una cicatriz muy vieja.

No era el fin de aquella época de shinigamis ... si no el principio de la nueva vida ...

Entro al salón con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a todos. Se ubico en su lugar, y por alguna razón su vista se planto en aquellos ojos miel. Hoy iría un poco mas lejos ... Hoy Joey Wheeler seria nuevamente suyo ... como el destino lo había escrito hacia mucho ...

Owari 

**Nota de la autora :**

**O **Lo termineeee ... este fic es exclusivo de mi musa hermosa Nakuru por el día de su cumpleaños ... ( kaede se ve atada a la silla, con una pequeña arma en su cabeza, donde una nakuru la mira con ojos llorosos ññU) XDD es que luego de hasta tatuármelo ... no pude resistirme .. XDDDD ...es broma ... es broma ... XDDDD

Nakurita ... espero que te haya gustado ... O recuerda que te kero un montononon XDDDDDDDDDD ... se cuidan

Matta Neee ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


End file.
